duchess_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
VMV: Can You Feel the Love Tonight (Rare Version)
Duchess Productions' music video of the Rare Version of Can You Feel the Love Tonight. Song: * Can You Feel the Love Tonight (Rare Version) Sung By: * Andrea Robinson and Arnold McCuller Transcript: * (Duchess Productions' Valentine Video 2018 Intro) * (Fade to Black) * Presenting... * The 2nd Valentine's Day music video * (Thomas O'Malley and Duchess Clip): There's a calm surrender, to the rush of day. * (Dongwa and Lulu Caty Clip): When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away. An enchanted moment and it sees me through. It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you. * (Ash Ketchum and Rei Hino Clip): And can you feel the love * (Fievel Mousekewitz and Olivia Clip): tonight? * (Maui and Moana Hugging Clip): It is where we are. * (Danny and Sawyer Clip): It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer that we've got this far. * (Brock and Makoto Kino Clip): And can you feel the love tonight? How it's laid to rest! * (Taran and Eilonwy Clip): It's enough to make kings * (Pocahontas and John Smith Kissing Clip): and vagabonds believe * (Robin Hood and Maid Marian Clip): the very best. * (Littlefoot and Ali Clip) * (Tulio and Chel Clip) * (Aladdin and Jasmine Clip): There's a time for everyone if they only learn that the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn. There's a rhyme and reason * (Mamorou Chiba and Usagi Tsukino Clip) to the wild outdoors. * (Max Taylor and Zoe Drake Clip): When the heart of this star crossed voyager beats in time with yours. * (Frog Naveen and Frog Tiana Clip): And can you * (Dimitri and Anastasia Kissing Clip): feel the love tonight? * (Mike and Celia Clip): It is where we are. It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer that we've got this far. * (Alvin Seville and Brittany Miller Clip): And can you feel the love tonight? * (Kimba and Kitty Clip): How it's laid to rest! * (Basil and Mrs. Brisby Clip): It's enough to make kings and vagabonds * (Chip and Gadget Hackwrench Clip): believe the very best. * (Minnie Kisses Mickey) * (Eric and Ariel Clip): It's enough to make kings and vagabonds * (Artemis and Luna Clip): believe * (Another Thomas O'Malley and Duchess Clip): the very best. Clips/Years/Companies: * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (Firefly Nights, & Shei-Hu's Secret; @2001-2002 PBS) * Lulu Caty (@2005 Rainbow Max) * Pokemon (@1997 OLM) * Sailor Moon (@1992-1997 Toei Animation) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * An American Tail (@1986 Universal) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Pokemon Destiny Deoxys (@2004 OLM) * Sailor Moon Super S: the Movie (@1995 Toei Animation) * The Black Cauldron (@1985 Disney) * Pocahontas (@1995 Disney) * Robin Hood (@1973 Disney) * The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists (@1996 Universal) * The Road to El Dorado (@2000 DreamWorks) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Sailor Moon R: the Movie (@1993 Toei Animation) * Dinosaur King (Dinosaurs Wars; @2007 Sunrise) * The Princess and the Frog (@2009 Disney) * Anastasia (@1997 20th Century Fox) * Monsters, Inc. (@2001 Disney/Pixar) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Kimba the White Lion (@1965-1966 Mushi Production) * The Secret of NIMH (@1982 MGM) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Parental Discretion Retired; @1989-1990 Disney) * Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers (@2004 Disney) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) Note: * This song was taken from Disney Sing Along Songs: Colors of the Wind.